


A Very Merry Twelfth Pedigree

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Series: Arasol Oneshots [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, it is troll christmas, the 12 pedigree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been meaning to ask Aradia out for a long time, but never has had the courage. Today is the day, he figures, it is the Twelfth Pedigree, so today must be the day to ask her out, she is visiting anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Twelfth Pedigree

Sollux Captor, yellow-blooded psionic Troll, one with voices of the presumed dead in the head, capable of so much and yet can still not ask the girl of his dreams to fill his flushed quadrant, that is me. Seriously, I need to work on that. She is coming over in a bit to celebrate the 12th Pedigree with me, and yet I still have no idea what to say.  
Pacing in front of the mirror, I practice what I want to say.  
“ah, aradiia, ii really liike you, iin a flu2hed way, no no that won’t work.”  
Growling to myself, I hear the voices agree, that is bad, so I try to think up something else.  
“aradia, ii have feeling2 for you, red feeling2, uh, do you have them for me?”  
That will never work I think, too cheesy the voices say, besides, she might feel too pressured that way. I start to get mad at this, HOW WILL I TELL HER MY FEELINGS? THIS IS SO HARD! WHY ARE FEELINGS SO HARD? I chuck a ninja star or two at a wall in frustration, leaving dents in the wall, but I don’t care right now, I need to figure out what to say, she will be here any moment.  
“ii have feeling2 for you aradia, and well, iif you do, great, iif you don’t that ii2 okay too, ii don’t want to ruin our friend2hiip iif you don’t want to fiill my flu2hed quadrant, ii just thought, that maybe, you miight want two.”  
Ugh, that sounds bad too, the voices are laughing, but it is the best I have come up with and I can see her figure, that beautiful figure of hers, approaching my building. I sit in waiting, doing some last minute cleaning up of my flat, removing the ninja stars from the wall, taking care of my clothes, and cleaning up the mess of bees.  
Suddenly there is a knock at my window, and I open it for her, smiling.  
“hey there aa, how’2 iit goiing, how ha2 your 12th Pedigree been 2o far?”  
“G00d, what ab0ut y0u S0llux?”  
“iit ha2 been good, and iit ii2 good that your2 ha2 been too!” I smile a tad bit sheepishly at her, and she smiles back. I love her smile, it lights up her whole face, the voices have fallen silent for now, thankfully.  
“Yeah, 0h, did I tell y0u about the dig I have been 0n lately?”  
“no, what diid you fiind?” I love listening to her talk about her digs, even though I am not fond of them much, it is nice to hear her so passionate about something.  
“Well, I f0und the remnants 0f what I think may be a drag0n! It is huge! The skull is fifteen feet l0ng at least! And it is s0 magnificent…”She continued on, talking about it happily. A real dragon, proof, no wonder she was so happy, she had been hoping to find the bones of one for such a long time, I’m happy that she did.  
After a while she trails off, and I can talk again. “that’2 really cool aradiia, a real dragon! 2weet!”  
“I KN0W!!!!” I smile at her sudden and unexpected shout, and she blushes rust red.  
“you’re cute when you blu2h, you know that aa?” I surprise myself by saying that, and blush yellow myself.  
“S0 are y0u S0l, and thanks f0r saying that.” She grins at me, and I can’t help but grin back shyly.  
“no problem aradiia, iit ii2 niice.” She blushes more at this, and tries to hide it.  
“Thanks again S0llux,” she says, smiling at me.  
A silence falls over us, and I try to build up the courage to ask her to go out with me, but it is much harder than it seems, asking a girl like her to go out with a boy like me, I mean, I am nothing special, she probably doesn’t even feel the same way I do to her to me. I am not good enough for her.  
She notices how I am feeling though, somehow, and says, “S0l, st0p feeling s0 d0wn, what’s wr0ng?”  
“nothiing, really,” I say and try to muster a smile at her, oh no, she is staring at me, into my eyes, how do I act? The voices are still not helping, but are not doing much harm either, they have faded into the background noise.  
“0h c0me 0n S0l, I have kn0wn y0u l0ng en0ugh t0 kn0w that that isn’t true, s0mething is wr0ng, n0w tell me, it will help.”  
“well, ii kiinda have feeliing2 for 2omeone, flu2hed feeling2, but they dont know, and ii dont know how two tell them, or iif they even feel the 2ame way back, though they probably don’t, why would 2omeone flu2h for me anyway2?” I say, before realizing that I am saying all of this to her, oh no, she must think that it is someone else, how am I going to fix this?  
Before I have the chance to fix everything she starts to speak. “Well S0l, y0u sh0uld tell them h0w y0u feel, just because y0u are afraid 0f being turned away d0esn’ t mean y0u sh0uldn’t talk t0 them ab0ut h0w you feel, and if they d0n’t like y0u in the same way then it is their l0se, because y0u are the kindest, sweetest, and m0st interesting pers0n I kn0w, s0 d0n’t be afraid 0f being rejected, because it w0uld be a shame to see s0mebody break y0ur heart.”  
“well what iif ii ju2t don’t thiink they liike me back?”  
“If they d0n’t like y0w then shame 0n them, y0u may have s0me sudden and rand0m m00d changes, but that just makes y0u, well, y0u, and it makes y0u all the better.” She smiles at me here.  
“thanks aa…” I say, still shy to tell her.  
“I am curi0us as t0 kn0w wh0 y0u are flushing f0r, if y0u d0n’t mind, wh0 is it?” I look up at her, unsure of whether to tell her or not, during the pause she says, “If I can guess wh0, can y0u c0nfirm it?”  
I nod.  
“Hmm, let me think, it wouldn’t be Terezi 0r Vriska, n0t Kanaya, Nepeta is n0t likely, Karkat w0uld be m0re likely a m0irail, but he is m0re likely with Gamzee there, what ab0ut Feferi?”  
“No, not Fef, 2he ii2 niice and all, but not her,” I mutter.  
She sighs, “Well then who is it S0l?”  
I look up at her, wanting to say it but afraid to as well. My silence was all she needed though, and it dawned on her, I watched it as realization spread across her face, and she started to blush.  
“Me?”  
I nodded slowly, looking away, blushing a heavy deep yellow. “Yeah.”  
She took my face in her hand and pulled it up so that I was forced to look at her, and before I could ask what she was doing, she pulled, kissing me. Surprised, it took a moment for me to register what she was doing, but when I did, I started kissing back.  
It felt good, sweet and gentle, yet passionate, she was a good kisser, my stomach was doing somersaults inside of me. I closed my eyes, enjoying this kiss, her arms wrapping around me, and so I wrapped mine around her, around her waist, pulling her closer to me. After a while she pulled away, and we breathed, I hadn’t realized that I needed breathe until she broke off.  
When she had caught her breath she looked up into my eyes, her hand pushing my chin up slightly, so that I was looking back into hers. “I am flushed for y0u t00 S0l, and y0u are g00d at kissing.”  
“2o are you aa, that wa2 niice.”  
I walked her to the recooperacoon, and we slid in together, her curled up in my arms, as we fell asleep, the sun rising outside of the hive.


End file.
